le début dune nouvelle existence version corrigé
by miss serpentard
Summary: VERSION CORRIGEE je suis tellement stupide..... moi qui croyait tout connaitre de la vie je me suis rendu compte que j'avais bien tord.... je n'en savais rien... mais maintenant j'Existe réellement. CHAPITRE UNIQUE


_Oui je sais je l'avais déjà publié mais là c la version corrigé (merci Elava : D ^^), donc vous pourrez mieux profiter de l'histoire… enfin si vous en profiter : $._

**_Disclamer_**_ : toujours pareil ^^ tous les persos appartiennent à la très talentueuse JKR, juste l'idée de l'histoire est à moi._

**_Spoilers_**_ : comme vous voulez ^^… non sans rire pas de spoilers majeur de tome 5 ^^_

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE_**_ !!!** : Cette fic est ENTIEREMENT dédié à Elava ^^ (et merci encore pour la traductions ^^).**_

****

**_Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère )) :_**

**~*~*~*Une nouvelle existence*~*~*~**

Ca avait été une libération

La fin d'un long emprisonnement et le début d'une éternité de plaisir et d'assouvissement de tous les désirs. La vision d'une multitude de nouvelles possibilités, de nouveaux horizons déjà aperçus mais jamais véritablement envisagé. Une nouvelle naissance pour une nouvelle vie, une vie dans les ténèbres au service des ombres. Une autre existence qui ne pouvait commencer que par la fin de la première. Une existence qui n'était offerte qu'une fois et qu'il ne fallait pas rater. 

Bien sur beaucoup rêvaient de connaître cette vie, d'être enfin délivré de toutes ces règles et normes mais peu étaient capables d'aller jusqu'au bout, peu savaient véritablement ce que cela impliquait et surtout peu y avaient le droit, avaient la fierté d'être choisi.

Parce qu'il fallait le mériter, avoir accès à tous ces pouvoirs était un honneur, quelque chose auquel on ne pouvait atteindre qu'après s'en être montré digne. 

Lui l'avait été.

Il avait eu le droit d'accéder à cette nouvelle vie et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de s'en approprier, malgré toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait. Vivre au service des ténèbres n'avaient pas que des avantages, il fallait s'y attendre mais à côté de tous les privilèges, ce n'était pas quelques petit obstacles qui l'arrêterait.

Il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de regarder le soleil en face, sortir en plein jour lui était interdit au risque que sa nouvelle vie de rêve ne tombe en cendre. Mais la lumière ne lui manquerait pas : elle l'avait toujours brûlé et aveuglé au point de lui cacher les merveilles que renfermaient les ténèbres. 

Non, il ne regrettait pas la perte de la lumière.

Un autre élément, que dans son ancienne vie il aurait appelé plaisir ou bonheur, lui était désormais interdit : le droit d'aimer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir son cœur s'emballer quand LA personne rentre dans son champ de vision, plus jamais il ne pourrait se sentir simplement bien pour la simple et bonne raison que « son autre soi » était là. Mais plus jamais il ne se sentirait au bord du désespoir parce que « son âme sœur » le haïssait, plus jamais de souffrance ou de mal être.

Il ne regrettait pas non plus ce privilège que son ancienne vie lui offrait. On disait que l'amour rendait heureux et apaisait l'âme des gens mais il n'avait pas besoin d'amour, ça ne lui avait apporté que des larmes et de la souffrance, et puis il n'avait besoin de rien pour apaiser son âme : elle lui avait été retiré.

C'était les plus gros désavantages qu'apportait cette nouvelle situation. Il y en avait d'autre mais ils étaient négligeables : il ne supportait plus l'ail (comme s'il avait besoin d'ail pour se nourrir), contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire lui aussi ne pourrait plus tenir d'objet en argent ou d'objet contenant ce métal (la plupart des gens croyaient que seuls les loups-garous ne supportaient pas cette matière mais c'était une grave erreur). Ah oui ! Il y avait aussi le léger problème d'être obligé de tuer pour se nourrir, mais ça il s'y était habitué. Il avait bien eut du remord après avoir mordu ses premières victimes… non plutôt du regret, le remord était un sentiment bien trop lourd pour sa nouvelle conscience, mais maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien… en fait il y prenait même du plaisir.

Il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de tenir une victime qui tentait vainement de se défendre entre ses bras, sentir son sang qui commence à s'agiter dans ses veines et les voir pulser sous ce nouveau rythme. C'était un plaisir qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'apprécier.

Aussi il se rappellerait toute sa vie (et bien plutôt pour l'éternité étant donné qu'il n'était pas réellement vivant et que par conséquent ne mourrait jamais véritablement) le jour où il avait connu cette renaissance, le jour où il s'était fait mordre.

**_Flash-back_**

- - _Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gosse ! Stupide, insolent et égocentrique ! Cria le professeur_

- - _je suis peut être égocentrique mais moi au moins je sais que j'existe ! Alors que vous vous passez votre vie enfermé dans vos cachots à attendre que la mort vienne vous cherchez : c'est pitoyable !_

_La voix de l'élève fut encore plus forte que celle de son professeur qui crut bon de crier malgré la proximité (environ 20 cm) qui les séparait._

_Le ton montait une fois de plus dans les cachots entre le professeur Rogue et le survivant. Depuis quelque temps les disputes entre les 2 bruns se faisaient de plus en plus fréquente et les points de Gryffondor avaient atteint le score le plus bas de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, ils étaient si profondément ancrés dans le négatif que Dumbledore avait du ensorceler le sablier pour qu'il puisse contenir suffisamment de point en dessus de zéros._

- - _Si vivre au travers de l'admiration de votre fan club est l'idée que vous vous faites de l'existence c'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est vivre. Peut être devrais-je vous apprendre, vous faire découvrir la véritable vie._

_Cette fois-ci Rogue murmura de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse entendre ses mots, qui du même se rapprocher légèrement pour bien entendre chacun des mots de son professeur. Quand Rogue reprit sa voix avait repris son ton habituel : doucereuse et envoûtante  à un nivaux sonore normal._

- - _Une heure de retenu pour votre insolence. Vous viendrez la faire dans mon bureau, je vous ferais prendre conscience de votre… ignorance. Et essayerait d'y remédier par la même occasion._

_Rogue avait un sourire étrange, mais Harry ne parvint pas à le comprendre, d'ailleurs il ne chercha pas vraiment : la sonnerie venait de retentir et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seul chose : mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui  et son professeur de potion tant détesté._

_Une fois le soir arrivé, Harry pris la direction des cachots pour faire sa retenu. Les mots de Rogue sonnaient encore dans sa tête_

**_ « Si vivre au travers de l'admiration de votre fan club est l'idée que vous vous faites de l'existence c'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est vivre. Peut être devrais-je vous apprendre, vous faire découvrir la véritable vie... « «… Je vous ferais prendre conscience de votre… ignorance. Et essayerais d'y remédier par la même occasion. »_**

_Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait voulut dire par là ?_

_ **« C'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est vivre. »**_

_Bien sur que si ! Il savait ce que voulait dire vivre, il le faisait à chaque instant, non ? Vivre c'était respirer, mangé, dormir et mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Ces quatre actions il  faisait au quotidien…quoique la dernière il préférait l'éviter pour l'instant. Mais il existait, il avait un corps, une personnalité, il le savait : ses amis étaient là pour le  lui rappeler._

_Rogue était stupide, Ce n'était pas Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'était vivre mais Rogue lui-même, Et il comptait bien lui dire. Tant pis pour les points de Gryffondor de toute manière ils ne pouvaient pas descendre plus bas._

_Quand Harry pénétra finalement dans la salle de classe de son professeur de potions, il s'était mis dans la tête de lui dire qu'il savait exactement en quoi consistait vivre et qu'au lieu d'avoir la prétention de lui apprendre la Vie il ferait mieux de prendre des cours._

_Mais à peine eut-il passer la porte des cachots, qu'elle se ferma violemment derrière lui et Harry se retrouva bloquer contre le mur : attacher par des liens magique au niveau des bras, du torse et des pieds. _

- - _Mais qu'est-ce que…_

- - _Taisez-vous Potter, vous parlez beaucoup trop._

- - _Professeur Rogue ?_

_Harry ne voyait pas grand-chose, les cachots n'avaient jamais était aussi sombres (et ce n'était pas peu dire)._

- - _Qui voudriez-vous que ça soit Potter ? C'est avec moi que vous avez une retenue._

_Le Gryffondor n'était même pas sur de pouvoir dire d'où venait la voix, il pouvait à peine voir ses chaussures._

- - _Détachez-moi ! Maintenant !_

- - _Oh non Potter. Vous n'avez jamais était un élève très intelligent mais ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure m'a montré à quel point vous étiez ignorant. Alors je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec vous._

_Rogue se tu pendant quelque instant, pendant lesquelles Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il finit par se demander si Rogue n'était pas partit et allait pousser un soupir de soulagement (Son professeur commençait vraiment à lui faire peur, pas qu'il soit impressionnant mais l'ambiance du cachot était réellement effrayante) Mais il se remit à parler, et Harry pouvait dire qu'il était proche… très proche : il pouvait quasiment sentir son souffle sur son visage. Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure :_

- - _Vous êtes ignorant mais terriblement puissant. Je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être digne que je corrige votre ignorance. Je vous ais observé pendant ces six années, j'ai regardé vos capacités, je vous ai testé, provoqué, mis à l'épreuve… et je pense que je peux maintenant vous montrer ce que vous devez savoir._

- - _Vous êtes complètement taré._

- - _Tous les gens qui voient les choses sous un plan différent que le commun des mortels sont appelés des fous : c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours pensé qu'être considéré comme mentalement dérangé était une très grande qualité.  _

_Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son professeur, Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un grain mais c'était plus parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais là il semblait vraiment être devenu fou. Le Gryffondor aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage mais Rogue parlait directement à côté de son oreille, ce qui le mettait d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise, ses lèvres touchant par moments la base de son cou. _

- - _Vous croyez savoir ce qu'est vivre, mais vous n'en n'avez qu'une légère impression, qu'un vague aperçu des possibilités dont vous disposez. Je peux vous montrez, vous faire découvrir toutes ces horizons qu'on vous a empêché de voir jusqu'à maintenant, sous le prétexte aussi ridicule que pitoyable de vous « protéger »._

- - _Eloignez-vous de moi._

_Il n'avait pas eu la force de crier, son professeur lui faisait peur, une terreur différente que celle que pouvait lui inspirer Voldemort, mais une panique paralysante tout de même. Il était tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste, et il fallait l'avouer : Harry Potter paralysé de peur était une chose très rare._

_Mais Rogue ne l'écouta pas, et au lieu de s'éloigner, il s'approcha encore d'un pas si bien que leur deux corps se touchaient._

- - _Ca va vous faire mal, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça ne va pas durer longtemps, et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous craigniez beaucoup la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?_

- - _Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?_

_Son professeur s'approcha encore._

- - _Je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois, non ?_

_Il posa sa tête contre le mur au dessus de la tête de Harry, de façon à lui parler directement dans l'oreille._

- - _Je vais vous faire découvrir la véritable vie._

_Il baissa la tête et Harry sentit ses lèvres sur le bas de son cou._

- - _Eloignez-vous._

- - _C'est un honneur de faire peur à Harry Potter._

_Rogue fit glisser sa main le long de la joue du Gryffondor, et continua à descendre jusqu'à atteindre les attaches de sa robe._

- - _Vous… vous ne me faites pas peur…_

- - _Menteur…_

_Son professeur décrocha le haut de ses robes et les déplaça de façon à découvrir la totalité de ses épaules._

- - _D'accord c'est vrai : j'ai peur…vous me foutez une trouille bleue et je n'arrive plus à bougé parce que je suis paralysé… alors je vous en pris : arrêtez ça… s'il vous plait !_

_Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à dire tout ça… peut être que Rogue avait profité de sa  terreur temporaire pour le forcer à lui dire la vérité… Jamais il n'aurait avoué ses faiblesses ainsi en temps normal._

- - _Vous avez raison d'avoir peur… vous allez mourir ce soir…_

_Rogue le mordit et Harry cria._

**_Fin du flash-back_**

****

Sa vie avait changé cette nuit-là… enfin plutôt son existence étant donnée qu'il était mort.

Il n'oublierait jamais la sensation qu'il avait ressentit quand Sev' l'avait mordu. Il avait d'abord eu mal, très mal. Puis était venu le néant, un vide total plus effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Et enfin deux chemins.

Ou plutôt un choix à faire entre deux possibilités : l'une qui le mènerait vers la lumière et le repos éternelle. L'autre vers les ténèbres et une existence éternelle. 

Il avait longtemps hésité, plus que quiconque il avait envie d'un repos tranquille sans plus jamais d'aventure où il risquait sa vie et son âme, une existence simple où il n'aurait plus besoin de se poser de question.

Mais en même temps les ténèbres était aussi tentante : plus de règles, de lois ou de responsabilités. Plus jamais de souffrances ou de larmes à causes de la perte d'un être cher.

Après avoir longtemps réfléchit, il avait choisit les ténèbres.

Et alors était venue la libération.

**~*~*~*FIN~*~*~***

_Voilà j'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire ^^._


End file.
